This present invention relates to a shipping container and, more particularly, to a shipping container whereby pharmaceuticals or the like can be shipped with temperature protection.
There exist numerous temperature controlled containers that include various types of refrigeration systems, for example, ice in a portable food storage chest. The need has existed, for some time, to store and ship foods, confections, drugs and the like at lower than ambient temperatures to prevent spoilage or other forms of degradation prior to actual use of the product. It is noted that temperature controlled shipping containers are generally designed for a specific use.
In particular, if drugs or pharmaceutical items are to be shipped it may be critical that a certain predetermined temperature range or level be maintained. On the other hand, if biological degradation is to be slowed in the shipment of, for example, sterile penicillin, another temperature and another type of container must be used. Likewise, standard containers such as Styrofoam chests or other types of refrigeration means, such as ice, have been well known in the prior art and each is adapted to a specific use. However, in the storage and transportation of pharmaceutical substances, serum, vaccines and the like, measures must be taken to insure that the object to be shipped or stored can be constantly kept within a predetermined temperature range. To date this type of storage container is expensive because it is specifically constructed to a particular need.
One such temperature protected container is an assembly that includes a plurality of retention members and a temperature control means. The container includes both an outer protective layer and an inner insulating layer. The outer protective layer and the insulating layer define a shipping cavity containing the liquid retention members and the temperature control means. However, the container is expensive to construct and the cooling means are ice blocks, which must be kept refrigerated prior to use in a waterproof bag or container. The use of ice is both time consuming and irritating, wherein the ice requires an exterior refrigeration system for them to work and does not evenly absorb heat from the object being kept cool. The use of this container with ice packs is not convenient as the ice melts and the remaining liquid must be disposed of prior to using the container again. Finally, this container is difficult to pack and cumbersome to carry.
What is needed is a temperature protected container that is inexpensively constructed, disposable, and carries two off the shelf bottles of penicillin, and the like, that are used on livestock. What is further needed is a temperature-protected container with a cooling means that is simple to use and reusable. Finally, what is also needed is a temperature-protected container that is easy to assemble.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide a thermally protected container that is inexpensively constructed, disposable, and carries two of the shelf bottles of penicillin, and the like, that are used on livestock.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a thermally protected container that includes a cooling means that is simple to use and reusable.
It is yet another aspect of this invention to provide a thermally protected container that is easy to assemble.
To accomplish these and other aspects of this invention, a shipping apparatus includes a container with a closeable top for carrying pharmaceuticals and a cooling means for keeping the pharmaceuticals temperature protected. The apparatus further includes a retention means within the container for positioning and securing the pharmaceuticals and cooling means, and a gripping means for transporting the container.
A method of using a shipping apparatus includes the steps of assembling a container with a closeable top for carrying pharmaceuticals, activating, and inserting a cooling means into a retention means of the container for keeping said pharmaceuticals temperature protected. The steps further include inserting the pharmaceuticals into the retention means within the container for positioning and securing the pharmaceuticals, closing the top of the container and engaging a gripping means for transporting the container.